


Holes in my Soul

by HearthsideLullaby



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Maybe - Freeform, Multiworld, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Unreliable Narrator, some friendships are so strong they transcend even lifetimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearthsideLullaby/pseuds/HearthsideLullaby
Summary: Kakashi’s life was doused in misery and riddled with a seemingly hopeless task that was tearing him apart. Unfortunately, he was only aware of the former.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Holes in my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> General I own nothing, this is about characters portrayed by content creators and not people, this is for fun and is 100% crack with serious vibes. Etho and Kakashi have so much crossover potential...

Kakashi bolted upwards, eyes flying open and a forgotten name spilling from his lips.

“Doc!”

His shout echoed around his dark room. Moonlight crept in through the gaps in the blinds, leaving pale dots on his apartment floor. Everything was still, the usual sounds of a still night ringing in his ears. Everything was peaceful, the seemingly stationary world ingrained automatically into his memory forever.

He gripped his blanket tightly, knuckles turning white as his red eye spun wildly. He didn’t know why, but he was terrified.

Who had he been dreaming about? Who had been lost? It seemed so important he had forgotten to breathe for almost a minute as his frantic mind scrambled. Who was it? What had he said?

When the burning need for oxygen became impossible to ignore he gasped, the heavy warm air of the summer night rushing into his lungs. When it occurred to him he took several deep breaths to lower his heart rate.

As he calmed down he closed his scarred eye. The dream seemed distant and grew farther and farther from his conscious mind. It was a dream, maybe a nightmare, but it was just that- a vision of a fictions event.

He noticed his sheets where soaked in sweat and twisted horribly from his thrashing, so he figured it had been fairly vivid yet the details were already lost to him, the fatigue of his lifestyle pulling him back into sleep’s fickle grasp. By morning he had forgotten that he had ever dreamed.

•

_He was running, thick foliage surrounding him. It was dark and he knew that there was danger lurking in the unlit terrain. Vines dangled from the impossibly tall trees, trying to trap him, to halt his pursuit. The air was thick and heavy, the temperature unbearable warm. It was suffocating._

_“Doc? Beef? Doc?” he screamed._

_“Etho! Etho slow down!” a rough voice said. He looked to his left- his arm was bloody and mangled, and attached to another. The shorter man was wheezing, his shirt stained with red and brown. Their arms were linked, hands grasping one another desperately. Being separated would surely be a fate worse than death in this corrupting world._

_“I can’t keep this pace Etho,” he rasped._

_“I’m sorry Bdubs but we have to find them, we’re running out of time-“_

_“The trees,” his friend interrupted, “the treetops.”_

_He shook his head. “What if they’re badly injured or trapped? We’ll never see them through the canopy.”_

_He slowed their clip but didn’t stop calling. His companion -Bdubs- coughed. They kept going._

_“Doc? Beefers? Doc? Bee- Bdubs!” he exclaimed as his friend stumbled, his weight pulling his injured arm painfully. The two toppled onto the ground in an agonizing heap._

_Bdubs started hacking violently, flecks of blood painting painting his torn and soaked top and Etho’s shoulder._

_He groaned in pain but sat up, wrapping an arm around his servermate’s back as he continued to cough._

_“I’m sorry Etho.”_

_“We’re trying. We’re trying. We’ll survive and find a way back to the others,” he said, worry for the builder and the others crushing his chest with more force than the jungle logs that he’d been trapped under._

_His vision fluctuated between dark shapes and blurry spots as they sat. Bdubs had stopped coughing but his breathing was fragmented and wet, and Etho worried that he might just die and respawn Jeb knew where and in what condition._

_“Etho we have to m-move. Mobs-“ Bdubs broke off into a coughing fit and Etho could do nothing but be there. He had tried to rub Bdubs’ back but it was excruciating to even move his arm._

_“We can’t go far in our current conditions,” he said quietly. “Treetops. We’ll search from the troops when we can. You were right. It’s better than- it’s better than here.”_

_Bdubs’ laugh was short, quickly becoming a gurgle._

_Time passed in a haze of pain and paranoia. Was shadow that a creeper, ready to rush them and explode? That rattling a skeleton, moving just a block to get a better shot at them? Was that screeching a harmless bat or a deadly phantom, ready to drop from the overhead vegetation and tear them into pieces?_

_His sight was fading, his grip on his friend cemented in dirt and half dry blood. Bdubs’ breathing was getting shallower. This was it. They were going to die. Etho closed his eyes._

•

**Author's Note:**

> Did you clean your eyes? Your ears? Your toes? I cleaned my fingernails.


End file.
